Never Live and Never Die Even If Your Lifes A Lie
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Gaz's mother died before she was born. How is that possible? Simple it's not and who in the next victim? Waring character death. Waring ZAGR not romance not really. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Invader Becky: Welcome to my story of Drama. This is a first time writing a story like this so no flames please. Warning! Rated T for lota of gore and other stuff. Also a ZAGR not a romance relationship. Review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim." If I did the sky would fall. So lucky for you Jhonen Vasquez owns the show.

Prologue

Mia was running in the dead of night. The thunder crackling and lightning shining in the sky didn't look promising. Mia Dilstein, wife of Membrane, ignored the foul weather and kept running for her life. A six foot tall man with brown eyes and a butcher knife was chasing her. Mia wanted to protect her unborn child in her stomach so getting caught wasn't an option. The rain was replaced with hail hitting her in the head. Mia ran to Suicide Lake and slipped on the ice covered lake falling on her bottom. The man ran in front of Mia smiling evilly his eyes showing anger. He punched her in the face and Mia screamed in agony, her nose dripping hot wet blood. Then he drew his knife and sliced through her stomach. Red blood, and guts spayed out. Mia collapsed, her brown eyes, closing never to reopen. His brown eyes gleamed in satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Invader Becky: Two Reviews. YAY! Here's chapter 1. Enjoy. Waring Rated T and ZAGR not romance not really.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Invader Zim" Jhonen Vasquez owns him.

Summary: Gaz discovers that she was created and hates her father for it. To get rid of inside pain she ends up using a knife and no longer eats. Zim seems to be the only one who knows about this and chooses to ignore her.

Chapter 1 Gaz Discovers a Secret

Twelve years later. Gaz was playing her game when a news report came on the TV. The newsman was smiling wide his orange hair bright enough to blind you. "Hi, I'm Roy Mclure, you may remember me from Tire Tire and other movies. I made a discovery today," he said happily and a woman's body was shown. The body was a rotting skeleton with dry blood, purple hair, and one eye while the other eye was missing. "We have a murder mystery here in our very town of Dreaderia. If anyone knows who did it call this number," Roy said smiling and the number was 1-800-Murder-665.

Gaz threw her game down in disgust this being the thousandth time she lost. She caught noticed of the TV screen and her brown eyes widen in horror. "Mom?" she whispered to herself. Dib came over saw the TV and fainted. Gaz growled and turned the TV off and went downstairs. Her dad was making a way to combined toast and donuts. "Dad!" Gaz yelled.

"Not now, daughter I'm making. DOAST!" Membrane announced showing a round piece of bread.

"I saw mom on the TV. You said she died when she had me," Gaz hissed looking murderous.

"Um, well you see I...Not now dear," he muttered nervously.

Gaz looked at her father in disgust and anger and walked upstairs.

Two years later. Gaz was in her room playing her game and she threw it outside the window. Gaz opened her dresser drawer and took a knife that was meant for burglars or a certain annoying brother out. The knife had a long slender point that could easily slice off your head. Gaz slowly took the knife and jabbed the point in her arm red blood oozed out. Ignoring the pain she went downstairs sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Hi, I'm Roy Mclure, you may remember me from War Kores. Anyway we made another discovery apparently Mia Dilstein had one child Dib and was pregnant when she died. So that means find out the murder of Mr.Spurns. I mean Mia Dilstein," Roy said nervously and Gaz turned off the television. She went to the kitchen where her father was drinking coffee. "Dad, did you know mom was pregnant? I was going to have a sister or brother and you never told me!" Gaz yelled feeling a deep sense of hatred.

"Um, yeah. Well you see I created you using her DNA and mine," Membrane stated nervously.

"What! You lied to me! I HATE YOU!" Gaz yelled and ran upstairs to her room. She laid on her bed and grabbed the knife and sliced through her arm feeling slightly better. The physical pain felt better than the emotional pain that brewed inside of her.

I end it here at a cliffy hahaha. Four reviews mean another chapter. No flames please.


End file.
